gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Utah Massacre
The Utah Massacre was an event against Loyalists by the furries that enraged many people in the U.S. It caused a side-war conflict amongst all factions in america. It would be one of the few side conflicts since the war against alt-furs. Events On November 27th of 2019, some of the last peaceful protestors gathered in Utah to show that loyalists were not too bad. The furries were attempting to move supplies from Utah to California so they could fight the Bronies when protestors began gathering around the streets. The furry commander of the garrison had lost his patience because of the delays before while in the road, and ordere his troops to open fire. The ensuing chaos soon led to much much more violent protestors soon printing in an LAV that forces the furries to retreat. The loyalists set up small ”capitals“ in each state and all declared war on the furries. It was the flint and steel that first met to create fire of the new war. Timeline November 26th, 2019 * 2:40 A.M.: A small convoy of troops and supplies leaves the furry base in Utah and begins to travel to California * 2:50: They are delayed for 2 hours due to poor roads * 7:00 A.M. :Now with sunlight, the furries are finally on the move, and faster than before * 9:33 A.M. : The lead truck of the convoy blows a tire due to a nail in the road and the 4 vehicles behind it crash into the back. The first had a blown tire, the second a blown engine, the third had a cracked windshield, and the fourth had no damage. It delays even more as repairs make their way spin night. * 7:34 P.M. : The convoy is finally on the move and decides to rest in a small town in Utah * 7:58 P.M. : The convoy reaches the town and rests. November 27th, 2019 * 4:50 A.M. : Trying to be as concealed as possible, the convoy moves at the earliest time they wake up. * 7:48 A.M. : A small group of protestors is seen in sight and stops the convoy. Many furry troops are enraged. * 7:49 A.M. : The Commander of the convoy orders his soldiers to open fire. They do so and immediately kill 50 people in the crowds as they scatter. * 7:56 A.M. : Gunfire is Heard- from the opposite side as actual loyalists arrive and open fire on the convoy. * 8:24 A.M. : The Commander of the convoy is killed by a stray bullet. His troops are low on morale. * 8:30 A.M. : An LAT arrives carrying more troops. The furries without a commander do not know what to do and retreat. The vehicles are soon sabotaged by the Loyalists. The battle is declared over and a Loyalist victory. * 3:13 P.M. : All states agree to declare war on all factions in America. * 7:23 P.M. : All leaders in America have also declared war in Loyalists. The war has begun.